Moses One Shot
by Hikaru69
Summary: This is what the title says it is, is a Moses one shot, with a lemon with in the story. Rated M for that reason. in joy


I sit on the couch watching Lulu watching the TV, she loves it so much. Saya is sitting beside me, smiling down at Lulu. I look over and watch as Kai leaves the room, with a bag full of blood for the Schiff. I sigh thinking about the leader of them, Moses. Ever since I first started travailing with them, I never thought that all this was going on, strange beasts. Creatures that live on blood, Saya and Haji are both these creatures.  
>Moses is similar to them, only difference is that he don't have long to live, really they don't know when their time is up. I look down at my hands and sigh as I think about what I would do if Moses ever did leave. He doesn't know that I care for him this much, and I'm afraid to tell him that I do.<br>"Hikaru you all right"? Saya asks. I startle then look at her, kind of shocked that she bothered to ask.  
>"Yeah I'm fine", I answer, not wanting to tell her what really is on my mind. She gives me the look that she don't believe me, I just smile at her, there is no way she would understand the love I have for Moses, and I also know that he won't understand either. I get up then walk over to Lulu and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks over at me and smiles.<br>"Hikaru", she says. I smile back at her and say, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow"? I ask. She nods then goes back to watching the TV. I get up then walk down the hall to my room. Before I could walk in, Saya stops me.  
>"Tell me what is wrong", she says. I smile at her, can't seem to keep anything from her. I shake my head and push her aside.<br>"Look I know it has some thing to do with Moses", she says. I stop midway opening my door and then look at her.  
>"I'm not that blind, the look you all ways give him when you see him, gives you away", she says. I sigh and look down, I hadn't realized I let it slip that bad.<br>"I'm afraid to tell him", I say. Saya sighs then she puts her hand on my shoulder and replies, "Believe me, it'll hurt you more not letting him know... You'll regret not telling him once he is gone".  
>"I've been trying to ignore these feelings toward him because of the fact that I know he don't share the same", I say. She shakes her head and leans against the wall.<br>"You can't know that for sure, he is adapting with what's going on now.. How can you not think that he might not understand"? I look at her shocked, I know she cares about every one here, but why is she telling me to confess?  
>"I'll think about it", I say. She smiles and turns, before she walks down the hall she says, "Don't think too long, because it might just be too late". I watch her walk away and disappear in the living room. I walk into my room fully and close the door behind me and lean against it staring at the ceiling.<br>"What should I do"? I ask as I put my hand over my heart. All I feel is pain as I think about him, and it confuses me dearly. I slowly slide down the door and sit on the floor, now staring at my feet. I know she is right about the whole thing, but I just don't want to get hurt even more, then I all ready am.

I wake up hearing racket outside so I get up off the floor and open the door then slowly walk to where all the talking is. Lulu looks at me after every one leaves with saddened eyes.  
>"Hikaru", she says as she looks down.<br>"Lulu what is it"? I ask.  
>"Its Karman, he left and I'm afraid he is going to die alone", she says. My face drops at this, does he have the thorn?<br>"I want to help, but there is nothing I can do", she says. I sigh and walk over to her, if there was some thing I could do, I would do it.  
>We sat in the living room watching TV till we both fell asleep.<p>

The next night I went on a stroll, trying to think about every thing that Saya had told me. After what happened with Karman, I'm afraid I may never have a chance to tell Moses. I sigh and walk over to a bench and sit on it, unaware of the clouds over head. I sat their for the longest time just looking at my hands, deep in thought.  
>"Hikaru"? A voice asks, snapping me out of the sad thoughts going through my head. I look up and my eyes widen. The person standing in front of me, Moses.<br>"Moses", I say a little excited, and also scared.  
>"Are you all right"? He asks.<br>"Yeah... Well... Kind of", I say as I look away.  
>"I'm not good at this kind of thing, but is there anything I can do for you"? He asks. I look at him wide eyed.<br>"No its ok", I say and look down at his feet. Then I hear thunder in the distance, then a flash of lightning.  
>"It's going to down poor, we should get to safety", Moses says. I nod my head and get up, not knowing how close it was, we just started walking. I don't know what to say, even if I wanted to tell him. How would I word it for him to understand. Then as it was nice and dry it just started pouring.<br>"Come on lets hurry", Moses says. I nod my head and we start running. We spot an old warehouse in the distance and go toward it. I run not paying attention to my footing, I land in a pot hole and fall over, I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but nothing. I feel arms around me and a body stopping me from falling.  
>I look up and stair at Moses face shocked.<br>"Be more careful, I'll get us their in no time", he says then he picks me up bridle style and goes at his speed and we make it to the warehouse. He walks in and holds me in his arms for a while as he looks around, more then likely making sure its safe.  
>"You can put m-me down", I say as I look at his chest, feeling my cheeks flush, just at the mere thought.<br>"Oh right sorry", he says as he gently puts me down. I turn and look out the door, eyes wide, it's raining so hard that it's hard to see.  
>"Just great", I mumble. Moses looks at me oddly, he watches me walk around and look at things, and its starts to freak me out.<br>"What"? I ask. He just smiles then shakes his head, "Your just acting not like yourself". I just look at him, can he really tell. I look around then find a good spot to sit, a lot of old fabrics, I walk over to them and check to see if they are ok, when I approve I sit down on them with a long sigh. Moses stands their looking at me for a few minutes then he too finally walks over and sits beside me.  
>"Can you guys get sick... I mean other then the thorn"? I ask, as I start to rub my arms.<br>"Not that I know of", Moses answers. I sigh and look at my hands. Down side about the rain, it makes it colder and because I was in it, well I'm even colder, now.  
>"Can you look away for a moment"? I ask. He looks at me weird.<br>"If I don't get out of these clothes I can get sick", I answer. He nods and looks away. Even though I'm scared of being stuck in here with a man, I still get out of the clothes so I don't get sick. Then I grab one of the long pieces of cloth and wrap it around myself.  
>"Sorry about that", I say. I still have my bra and panties on just to be safe. I look around and spot some old rope hanging. I get up making sure that the fabric covers me and then walk over to it, after picking up my wet clothes. I reach up trying not to make the fabric fall, and almost failing as I couldn't reach the rope.<br>"Let me help", Moses says as he walks over and takes the clothes then puts them up on the rope. I stair at him for a few moments and when he turns to look at me after nodding at his job, I instantly look away feeling my face flush.  
>"What's wrong"? Moses asks. "Are you getting sick"?<br>"No, I'm fine", I answer as I turn and walk back to the bed of fabrics. I sit down and look at my feet. The words 'you'll regret' go though my mind. Saya is right, I will if I don't bother to tell him at all my feelings. I look over as Moses sits down and puts his weapon down on the ground beside him.  
>"So it's safe"? I ask. He looks over and nods, my eyes widen at him when I notice something different about him. He seemed to be struggling with something.<br>"Now it's my turn, are you all right"? I ask.  
>"Just hungry", he says looking up at the ceiling.<br>"You haven't drank any of the blood Kai gave you"? I ask.  
>"No their was a lot on my mind", he simply answers.<br>"Oh, you won't go... You know crazy on me"? I ask.  
>"No of course not, you're a friend", Moses says as he looks at me. I feel my heart sink at the word friend. He gives me a concerned look and I look away knowing that he can see some of my pain.<br>"What now"? He asks.  
>"Its just.. Saya says that I should let it out.. But I'm afraid", I answer.<br>"Let what out"? Moses asks as he eyes me.  
>"How I feel", I say and look down at my hands.<br>"Of how I feel about... Y-you".  
>"What about me"? Moses asks.<br>"I knew this was going to happen, just never mind", I say and turn away from him.  
>"Hikaru what"? He asks.<br>"You will never understand", I say.  
>"Then make me understand", he replies. I look over at him wide eyed and shocked.<br>"I'm still learning about human feelings and emotions so help me understand", he says.  
>"Ok... Well, this is all also new to me, I don't know if I can explain it well enough, but... I really like you, and may be... In love with you", I say the last part when I look away from him.<br>"I don't want you to go, I want to help find a way for you, Karman and Lulu to have longer lives". He puts his hand to the side of my face and forces me to look at him.  
>"This is the emotions that I do understand, caring and love. Us Schiff care for one another, we wouldn't want to see any one of us in pain", he says. Then we stair at each other for a long time, before I lean in and press my lips to his. When I pull away he looks at me confused, then before I could do or say any thing to the look, he leans in and kisses me back.<br>When he pulls away I look at him rather shocked, I hadn't expected that. He smiles at me and then looks away.  
>"Hey Moses"? I ask.<br>"Yes", he answers. I feel my checks flush and I look at my feet so that I didn't have to look at him as I ask this.  
>"Have you ever wanted to drink one our blood before"? I ask.<br>"Why"? He answers. I then turn to look at him, and gasp at the intense look he is giving me.  
>"Well.. Its just I've thought...", I trail off as I look down, and gaze at his hand. I didn't want to focus on his face.<br>"What? That you have imagined one of us drinking from one of you"? He asks.  
>"Sort of", I quietly reply.<br>"Then what"? He asks as he gently places his hand on the side of my face and forces me to look at him.  
>"Well, I was just wondering what it would be like if you drank my blood", I say closing my eyes still not wanting to look at him. I feel him move, and then his lips gently brush mine before he whispers, "If you want to experience it, I'm willing to allow you to". I open my eyes and look into his green ones shocked. Then he gently rubs his thumb on my neck as he eyes it with hunger.<br>"B-But...", I say and stop talking as soon as he kisses my neck where he was caressing.  
>"M-Moses", I whisper as he nipples the spot.<br>"Do you want to"? He asks not moving too far from my neck. I move my eyes as far as I could to look into his, and I see that he isn't going to hurt me willingly... He's just really hungry.  
>"O-ok", I say and close my eyes as he goes back to kissing and licking my neck, then I shutter when I feel his fangs scrape my skin. I groan as he sinks them in. I feel my blood leave my body, and at first it hurt, then after a short while the pain disappears and is replaced with pleasure, I don't want it to end. With out even knowing it, I moan loudly as he grabs my shoulders.<br>After a few more minutes he stops and licks my wound then looks at me. We stair at each other for what felt like hours before he pushes me down, and goes on top, then claims my lips in a rough kiss full of hunger. Eyes wide for a few seconds then for some reason I wanted more, and even though my mind said no, my body said yes. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back with the same urgency.  
>He caresses my breast through the thin fabric, sending wondrous shocks through my body, unknown to me as to what they are, but it seemed to be turning me on. I then start trailing my hand down his back and groan in his mouth to the many layers of clothing that covers him. We break apart for air and he smiles at me.<br>"Inpatient much"? He asks. I feel my face heat up but all I could do was stair at his lovely green eyes. I watch as he slowly takes his cloak off, showing a black short sleeve shirt and black pants to match. Instinctively I licked my lips as he slowly teasingly takes his shirt off. Once that's tossed aside, he leans back down and kisses me lightly on the lips.  
>Then he slowly pulls the fabric off me, I shiver to the cool air touching my damp skin. Moses growls at the sight of me, then he lightly touches my neck, caller bone, over each breast, then gently over my stomach. He then holds his hand just above my belly button and looks at me with a grin on his face.<p>

"This what you want"? He asks as he moves his hand to my heat, rubbing it through my panties, causing me to squirm under him. He smiles then presses his hand harder against me and rubs some more. I close my eyes and moan to the feeling, its nothing I've ever experienced before. A short while after, I feel his fingers move my panties a side then he rubs some more. I squirm some, uncomfortable with this situation, not use to any one touching me there... Yet also enjoying it. Moses leans back down and claims my lips, as he shoves two fingers into my opening. I moan to the pain at first, and when he moved them around I relaxed. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, and gradually quickened the pace. Shocking to me, I thrust my hips as he thrusts his fingers in, to make him go deeper. I hear a lustful growl as a response to what my body did with out my say so, come from him. I open my eyes to look at him, and they widen when I see glowing red eyes staring down at me.  
>"M-Moses", I moan out not meaning for that to happen. He smiles at me and leans back down then starts kissing my neck. My breath quickens as he continues to finger me, and nibbling my neck, the pleasure I feel is just too much. I don't know how any one can handle this kind of torture... Torture what the hell am I talking about, this isn't torture this is... Pleasurable. I moan as he shoves a third finger in, stretching me some more, and forcing me to get use to the size as he moves back and forth. I don't know how long this went on for, but the feeling that I get intensified as I feel fluttering butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I tighten around his fingers, then un-tighten. My breath became harder to catch, then I arch my back as I tighten around him to the point he couldn't move, and I moan his name as I feel my release.<br>I lay back and breathe heavily as I try to catch my breath, he pulls his fingers out and as I watch he brings them up to his face, sniffing them for a few seconds then shoving them into his mouth licking my juices off them. I let a quiet moan out as he teases me with his tongue on his hand, I shutter wanting that tongue on me, in me, any where on me, just not where he isn't touching me with it.  
>He takes his clean hand and unbuttons and unzipped his pants then he grabs my hand and brings it to his clothes. I look him in the eyes and see that he wants this just as much as I do. I bring my other hand over as well, then slowly pull down both his pants and boxers, eyes widening at the size of him. I've never seen one before and seeing it is shocking. Realizing that I'm stunned he takes hold of my hand and gently places it on his member. Shocked for a few moments, I stair at our hands, then he makes me move, I tighten my grip around him as he shows me how.<br>It didn't take him too long to let go of my hand and I found myself moving in the same way he showed me. He leaned down and started kissing my neck once more, as I continued my part, moving my hand along him faster, and tightening it as much as I could. He growls as I brush the slight in the tip lightly. I smile and take my other hand and grabbed the tip then massaged the head with my thumb.  
>My face heats up as I hear his breath become heavier, and a quiet moan escapes his lips, feeling the hot air on my wet neck, where he had been licking me a few seconds ago. Then wanting to try something else, I use the nail on my finger and brush it over the slight, earning a shutter and moan from him. I feel myself starting to get turned on again from me giving him this attention, and wanting him to do the same for me. As I rub him faster, he goes to the clip on my bra then unclips it, and pushes the fabric aside, so he can touch my breast with his bear hand. He rolls my nipple between two fingers and gives it a light pinch causing me to shiver. Once that nipple begins to get sore and hard, he moves to the next and does the same.<br>Once done, he sits up and grabs my hands and moves them aside, then he leans down and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, moving his tongue around the hardened pink nipple. I shiver to the feeling of his mouth on my body, I had never imagined that I would be doing this with him. I let a moan out when he begins to suck on it, then he uses his one hand to trail down my stomach and to my opening, he begins to lightly rub.  
>Again that strange odd feeling goes through me as he pleasures me with his hand and mouth, as this goes on, a thought comes to mind, and I have to try it. After giving my other breast the same attention he leans back up, hand on either side of my face and he looks down at me, his normal green eyes gazing at my blue.<br>I push him up, before I change my mind, then bring my legs out from under him then I grab his length and with out hesitation, I put my mouth over his head, a shocked gasp escapes his lips. I move my tongue around the slight a few times then ever so slightly I would lick over it, causing another moan, and a shiver. After teasing him for a few minutes, I end up taking more of him in my mouth, moving my head down, following my hand to the base, and before I could make it reach the back of my throat, I move back up, moving my hand along with it.  
>I hear Moses breath heavily, and let out quiet moans as I continue this action. Then I removed my mouth from him and lightly blew on the tip, causing another shiver to go through his body. I put him back into my mouth and moved back and forth a few times, before he started adding to it, by thrusting his hips, as I go down his shaft. He thrusts himself so deep that I all most couldn't stop myself from coughing. I don't know how long this lasted but all I know is that I heard Moses moan out, "H-Hikaru I'm g-going to c-come".<br>I don't know why I didn't stop, I just continued in tell he shot his seed in my mouth, with a moan. I pull away, and swallow what ever fluid I had in my mouth then look up at him, as he looks at me. He then leans down and kisses me again, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I moan when he slowly moves us to where he is on top once again. As he kisses me, he gently rubs the head of his length against my opening. I moan into his mouth as he continues this a few times, before breaking the kiss allowing us to breathe.  
>"You sure"? He asks lust clearly in his voice. I look at him for a long moment and then shyly nod my head, I wanted him for so long, and I think it had started driving me crazy. He nods, then slowly, painfully he pushes himself in. I groan in pain as he enters and I tighten around him. Definitely bigger then three fingers. I feel tears go down my face as he stops to allow me to get use to his size.<br>"You all right"? He asks brushing a tear away as it slowly makes its way down my face. I look at him and smile. "I think so". He nods, knowing that this is my first.  
>"Sorry", he simply says as he brushes another tear away.<br>"It's ok, I think its normal for the first time", I reply, trying to let him know that its not because of him entirely. He nods then leans down and kisses me, I kiss back. We share kisses for a few seconds, then he shifts some, I moan, pain shooting up my spine. More tears fall from my eyes, why does it have to hurt so much. He slowly thrusts in then some what out and back in, hoping that it helps. After a while the pain disappears and pleasure takes its place.  
>I move with him, once he noticed I'm no longer in pain, he picks up pace. I put my arms around his neck, and kiss him, as he moves. Our breath quickens, we both make noises, our bodies hot with sweet coating us. He would kiss my neck or my jaw every now and then as well as us sharing kisses.<br>After what felt like hours, I get that fluttering butterfly feeling again and then I feel myself tighten around him stilling him, then all at once, we both moan rather loudly as we come, both fluids mixing together. Moses falls to his elbows, butting his weight on them, so he doesn't suffocate me, and we both breathe heavily. We stay like this for a few minutes then once relaxed, he pulls out and lies on his back. I sigh then roll over and rest my head on his chest. He grabs a lose fabric and places it around the two of us, then kisses the top of my head.  
>"I love you... Moses", I say as I close my eyes. For a long while it was silent, then Moses adds, "I love you too Hikaru". Then every thing disappears as I fall into a peaceful sleep.<p>

I don't know how long I slept, but when I awoke, Moses was gone. I sit up and look around, it's light out some what, so I groan, toss the make shift blanket a side and gasp when I see the blood on the one underneath. I shake my head and get up then look around for my bra and panties, which some where along the line had been pulled off with out me knowing. I shrug my shoulders then put them on when I find them, then I walk over to my hanging clothes and put them on as well.  
>"Thank god they are dry", I say. Then I walk to the door and open it, and as I do, I get this strange feeling in my heart that some thing is wrong. I walk a few feet away from the warehouse then stop and look down. I feel different down there, is that normal? I shake my head and continue walking, a large smile on my face as I think about what had happened the night before. I get to the apartment that the red shield are staying in and I linger out side the door.<br>I sigh then open it, once I do, I hear some one crying, curious I walk in and toward the sound. My eyes widen at what I see, Moses and Karman's weapons on the table, with Lulu sitting on the floor crying. My heart sinks, did he do it? Did he end his life, after what we had shared? I feel tears forming in my eyes, them threatening to come out, but I try my best to hold it all in.  
>"Oh Hikaru", Saya says as she looks at me, once she walks into the room.<br>"Did he"? I ask looking at her. She just looks at me saddened, then nods.  
>"Moses...", I say then I let the tears fall. Saya walks over to me and places her arm around my shoulders.<br>"Did you get to tell him"? She asks.  
>"Yes I had", I answer. Then I put my hand on my stomach and smile, "And he told me too". Saya nods knowing what I meant, then we stand their looking at both the weapons wondering where they are at now, if they are happy there. After a while Kai and Haji walk into the room, Saya walks over to them and starts talking with them. I look at the weapons for a short while longer then slowly walk toward my room.<br>"Oh Hikaru..", Kai was interrupted by Saya as she tells him I'm hurting from the pain of losing some one so dear to me. I open my bedroom door then walk in closing it behind me, and then walking to my bed and sitting on the edge. Finally the pain hitting me like a thousand needles to the heart. We had just made love, and he goes and does this to me, where did I go wrong? Was I not good enough for him to stay around for? The tears stream down my face as if they where apart of a waterfall. I couldn't seem to stop them from falling. I lie down and rest my head on the pillow, the sobs finally finding there way out. I fell asleep after a while, hearing people knocking on my door. People trying to talk to me, I wouldn't talk back, Lulu even came in and tried to cheer me up, but all I did was fall asleep.

Six years pass since the day Saya finally killed her sister. Shortly after that Lulu, Kai, Saya and I all made a grave for both Karman and Moses.  
>I wanted to visit his grave with his five year old child, I had told him every thing about his father and the hardships that we all went through to be here this day. He wanted to visit his father's grave to put a flower on it in thanks. Once we got their, he places the rose on the grave stone, then looks at me, with his crystal redblue eyes and asks, "Mommy is he happy"? I look at him and smile then look at the rose.  
>"I know he is, and he is watching over the two of us", I answer. I hadn't known I was pregnant in tell two weeks after the battle was over, I was sad at first, but Saya made me think about him. That Moses left me with a gift, showing me how much he loved me in those last few moments we had together. He will live on in his son, and I will never let him forget his father's story. I'm glade that his son toke after him, the same hair colour, and almost the same eye colour. Julia says that he has the thorn in his blood, but none of us can figure out why his eyes have the red tinge to them.<br>But all I know is that Moses loves me, he left this precious gift for me to look after for him, and that's just what I'm going to do.

END


End file.
